A Blood Red Love
by xoxoMandieRosexoxo
Summary: Sarah has spent some time at the Count von Krolock's castle. She's becoming restless and wishes for nothing more than to spend eternity with the man she has fallen in love with... a man that could be the death of her. Totale Finsternis one shot. R/R


NEWEST OBSESSION!!! So I just watched Tanz der Vampire a few days ago and fell instantly in love.

Quick synopsis: Count von Krolock has fallen in love with the young Sarah- a forbidden love between a human and a vampire (sounds kinda like Twilight- but way better!!)… Albert, a young man who has also fallen in love with Sarah vows to rescue her when she runs off to the Count's castle.

As I was watching the show I just wished that they would've focused less on Albert and the Professor trying to kill the vampires and more so on Krolock and Sarah's relationship. So here's my one shot in elaborating on Krolock and Sarah's intricate relationship with one another. It may stem into a full length fan fic…. Maybe once exams are over (I'm being naughty and not studying right now)

**A Blood Red Love**

Sarah's eyes slowly fluttered open and she drew in a slow breath as her eyes took in the elegant room around her. She was lying on a grandiose four poster bed with a blood red canopy and curtains cascading down to the red mahogany floor. Portraits and ornaments decorated the high walls from dark ceiling to floor. A door opposite her grand bed led to a private bathroom filled with soaps and oils from the East, flower petals to sprinkle among her bubbles as she bathed, and a variety of sponges from all over the world- all for her. Across the room stood a vanity complete with a gold rimmed mirror and ordained with finery only seen among royalty- rouge and powders, jewels and tiaras. At home, Sarah had never dreamt that such things would belong to her. She had to sneak into the private bathroom at her papa's inn, for it was reserved for the paying customers. Sarah had never owned any make up. When wanting to look her finest she would resort to pinching her cheeks and biting her lips in order to give them the illusion of being red and beautiful.

Her life at the inn had been simple. Simple and boring. Sarah knew that she never belonged there among the terrified drunks at her father's inn, all donned in garlic. She had always dreamt of an exciting life outside of her small village. Only a week ago that crazy professor and his adorably dull assistant, Albert, had stumbled their way into her tiny village high in the mountains of Transylvania. They brought with them the feeling of excitement and something new and different, something from the outside world. She had noticed almost instantly that Albert had fallen in love with her. How could that be possible? He didn't know her. He knew nothing of her- what she loved, what she hated, her hopes, her dreams, her fears, what she needed. He simply thought she was beautiful. Nothing more than a pretty face. He was a sweet boy but she certainly did not love him in return. No… not him…

Sarah raised her eyes to see a blood red gown hanging on the oak wardrobe- no doubt a gift from the Count. She slowly stood up from her bed, her pure white nightgown brushing against her soft, pale skin as she slowly made her way to the dress. Reaching out her small hand she ran her fingers along the fabric. Silks, satins, lace, and velvet all woven together to create a sensual blood red illusion. Her eyes widened with anticipation. How grand it will be to wear such a beautiful garment at the Midnight Ball tomorrow night as the Count's guest of honor?

Sighing, she slowly turned and walked to her vanity- her bare feet sliding silently across the wooden floor. She sat before the mirror and gazed into her eyes. She slowly thought back to the past few days and how she had ended up at the Count's castle awaiting midnight tomorrow in order to attend a masquerade ball.

********************************************************************************

Four nights ago, the hunchback had come and left a small red package outside of Sarah's window. It held a red shawl that was draped around her small shoulders now, a pair of blood red velvet boots, and a piece of the finest parchment with an elegant script on it. "Until Midnight…" Upon seeing the words, Sarah knew this had been a gift from the Count. After distracting the love struck Alfred, Sarah fled. She ran from everything in her past- her monotonous life with day to day chores, the horrid garlic, her over bearing father, the inn, the small closed- minded village. She ran from a life without variety, adventure… love. She was confident in her decision… until Alfred's cries faded in the distance and the thick forest hid her home from her vision. The snow glistened in small patches of moonlight along the forest floor and crunched beneath her red boots as she ran. She ran until the forest became so thick, the moon's light no longer found its way down to guide Sarah's way. Her quick, shallow breaths felt like daggers penetrating her lungs as they filled with the cold winter night's air. Her cold hands grasped her shawl as she wrapped it tight around her shivering shoulders.

Sarah slowed to a walk as she looked around, trying to find a sign… something to show her the way. Everyone knew that the Count's castle stood at the top of the tallest mountain. The trouble was, the forest was so thick, Sarah could barely see the snow covered path before her much less a castle in the distance. Sarah paused and took another look around her in fear. She knew she wasn't on the path that ran through the forest. No one had been through here in decades, there was no need for a path. Dangers ran wild and free in this Transylvanian forest- vampires, thieves, and-

A howl in the distance made Sarah's blood run cold. Wolves.

Eyes wide with fear, Sarah turned and ran. She feared the wolves of the forest more than the vampires. Both were bloodthirsty but the wolves would devour your entire being and not think twice about it. Sarah's eyes overflowed with tears that quickly froze along her cheeks. She ran in a blind fury as she searched for a safe place to hide. Somewhere. Anywhere.

Sarah chanced a quick glance behind her to see the danger. An upturned root caught Sarah's small foot and the young girl fell to the forest floor in a blur of colors and cries. Sarah's eyes were blurry as she tried to look around her. Her head pounded in pain as she tried to move her frozen body. She could hear movement around her. At least two people were there by her side.

"She's frozen cold," a deep voice said. "Why did you let her travel through the forest alone, Koukol?"

Sarah knew she had heard that voice somewhere before. But where? She tried to think but the cold sent painful waves all throughout her body. She couldn't concentrate. All she could think of was the cold. The merciless, painful winter cold. She began to shake uncontrollably as a cold breeze blew through the forest floor.

"Please," she whispered through blue lips. "The Count…"

A sigh emanated from one of the men standing above her. After a moment, Sarah felt what seemed to be a silk cloak wrap around her as a pair of strong arms lifted her frail body up. The strong, hard chest she was held against was as cold as marble but was a barrier to the frigid winter air. Sarah buried her face in the nape of the man's neck and held tight to his clothes- all the while shivering like a lost child. Before Sarah could discover the identity of her savior or the destination to which they were heading, she fell asleep.

*************************************************************************************

That had been three nights ago. She awoke the next morning to see the familiar hunchback, proving to her that she was indeed saved by Count von Krolock. She had not seen him since that night in the woods and she longed for him more than ever before. For several months now she had dreamt of him. His deep, majestic voice whispering in her ear all the secrets that she had locked buried deep within her soul.

A smile appeared on Sarah's beautiful face as she recalled the countless dreams her Count von Krolock had appeared in. He had come to visit her four nights ago, inviting her to join him. To leave this dull and dreary life behind in exchange for an eternity of adventure and love. The way he called out her name…

A shiver ran down Sarah's spine causing her to sit up straight. In the mirror, she could see the window behind her. Night had fallen and the full moon had begun to rise from behind the mountains. There was to be an eclipse soon. Very soon.

Sarah smiled as she turned to the window. With the night came another gift- the castle began to wake with restless souls. Putting on her new red boots, she wrapped her blood red shawl around herself trying to cover her nightgown and cautiously opened the door.

She had only once journeyed out into the dark corridor for what she saw had frightened her. Dozens of people had been wandering the halls as if they were blind and had lost their way. Tonight, it was different. The corridor was as silent as a tomb, not a soul was in sight.

Sarah held tight to her shawl, took a calming breath, and set off down the dimly lit hall in search of her Count. Gas lamps cast an eerie glow on the woodwork and paintings that hung on the walls. She opened doors and searched silently through rooms- all the while never seeing anyone… All she came across were whispers… silent whispers calling out to her.

After what seemed to be nothing short of an eternity of wandering, Sarah came upon the grand foyer of the castle- a room filled with mirrors; nothing more than mirrors and a grand staircase. She slowly made her way over to a mirror. She stared back at her reflection replicated infinitely throughout the room. Slowly, she began to sway to some unheard tune, her red boots leading her around the grand room in a faux waltz of one.

"A young woman," a familiar deep voice said behind Sarah. "Should never dance alone."

Seeing nothing behind her in the mirror, Sarah slowly turned to see the Count von Krolock. He was here. This was the closest they had ever been to one another alone.

"Your Excellency," Sarah said softly as she curtsied before the Count.

"There is no need for such formalities," Krolock said as he glided down the grand staircase with an air of royalty. "Sarah…" he whispered as he stood before the young girl. Slowly, he raised the beauty up to her feet and stared deep into her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful bright green- the color of the sunlit grass in springtime on the rolling mountains of Transylvania… something he had not seen in centuries. Sarah returned his penetrating gaze, staring into his eyes which were the deep shade of midnight. She could not see her reflection in his eyes and yet she found herself lost in them. Sarah noticed that the Count was being cautious in not touching her. His two protruding teeth were enough to justify his actions.

"Do you know," Sarah broke the silence. "Ever since I've met you, I feel as if a piece of me has been missing. As if there is a secret within my soul that only you can find. I feel as if, my entire life has led up to this moment. I've been waiting but until now, I didn't know what I had been waiting for!" She softly laughed at herself. Ashamed of the fact that she had succumbed to sounding like a childish little girl, she turned away from the Count. "I must sound so foolish to you…"

"No," he said softly as he stared at the trembling back of the beautiful young girl before him. "I've watched you grow these past eighteen years. You are a dreamer," he slowly laid a cold hand on the girl's shoulder, trying to not frighten the young girl. Brushing her auburn locks away from her neck, he slowly turned Sarah back to face him. "I can make all of your dreams come true, Sarah… we can always be together. Forever…"

Sarah looked at the man that she had grown to love. She had grown up hearing of the threats of the Count von Krolock, the danger he put the people of Transylvania in. But for some reason, she had never been afraid. She would dream of what it would be like to live forever. To never know fear. To always know love. She had always felt alone in her poor town. She and the Count were two lonely souls searching for acceptance and love. His offer was a God-sent… to be with someone who understood you- your hopes, your dreams, your wishes and fears- for all eternity….

Sarah smiled at the very thought of her dreams becoming a reality.

"When I was little, I wanted nothing more than to fall in love. That's all I ever dreamt of."

"Yes," the Count whispered as he ran a cold hand through Sarah's red curls. "I know."

"But now," she continued as unexpected tears began to blur her vision of the beautiful man before her. "I'm scared. I'm scared of falling apart. I've tried so hard to be strong. I've endured eighteen years of a dismal life in a wretched town that feared anything and anyone that was different from them. I dreamt of flying far away deep into the night. And now…" she broke off. Tears flowed freely down her flushed cheeks. She had finally achieved her goal. She had escaped from the dreary life she had lived up to that point. And now that she finally had what she wanted right in the palm of her hands, she was afraid. Afraid of waking up from what seemed to be a sweet dream. Afraid of losing it all. Afraid to find herself back at the inn. The very thought of being separated from Count von Krolock made her want to break down and weep.

"You never have to go back," the Count whispered as he wiped Sarah's tears away with a cautious stream of gentle kisses. "If you wish for it to be… forever will begin for us tonight."

Sarah smiled. "You don't have to ask," she whispered as she turned away. "You know I would follow you wherever you'd lead… even if it was to the Gates of Hell. I want to spend eternity with you… even if it destroys me."

After a moment of perpetual silence, the Count took slow, cautious steps toward his mortal love. How he loved the young girl with the dazzling green eyes standing before him. So young, so full of life. A life that he would soon take. But in order to live forever, one must first die….

"Sarah…"

The girl turned to look at the Count with expectant eyes. Eyes filled with longing. Von Krolock slowly brushed her red hair away from her neck, revealing her ivory skin, her veins flowing with deep red blood. Ever so slowly, the Count raised his fangs and lowered himself to her waiting neck. As he drew closer he could hear something he had not heard in years. A heartbeat. Sarah's heart was pounding in her breast as she waited for his eternal bite. Gently pushing Sarah away from his deadly kiss, the Count turned and walked away. He had almost lost control of himself.

"You truly are a wonder," he said, his voice echoing off of the cavernous walls. "I've spent so many years in the darkness. I truly believed that the night was all I had to live for. All I could ever care for. I was perfectly content with the night and what it had to offer me," he paused as he turned to look at the girl, his cape flowing freely around him. "And then you appeared before me. A beacon of light. A candle in my timeless dark."

For a moment, Sarah could see the regal air about him disperse. His eyes were no longer black and cold as a vampire's should be. Before her simply stood a man. A man bewildered by what he felt when touched by the warm hand of Love. His eyes were soft and showed every emotion that overflowed within his ancient heart.

"It's strange," Sarah said hoping to calm the atmosphere. "Just a few days ago, my life seemed so simple… but now… Now…"

"Now you're surrounded by nothing but the dark," he paused, his eyes filled with sadness. "Are you afraid?"

"No," she said softly, but with confidence.

"I've watched you for years. You are a child of the light- meant to dance in the sunshine."

"I suppose you could say I've had a change of heart," she said with a smile.

With those simple, reassuring words, the Count slowly moved to stand before her. Slowly, so as to not frighten the girl, he ran his fingers through her mass of blood red curls.

"I've been waiting for you since you've been born…" he whispered softly as he lightly placed a tender kiss upon her brow, making sure his razor- sharp fangs did not puncture her delicate skin. "Sarah… forever can begin tonight… if only you wish it to be…"

Sarah slowly raised her child- like eyes to meet the Count's black orbs. Eyes filled with an abyss of the world's mysteries and secrets. He had a strong arm wrapped around her small waist, holding her close to him. How she had dreamt of this moment- to be in the arms of the man that she loved more than life itself. She wanted to stay like this forever. Just her and the Count von Krolock. Together. Forever. Dancing an eternal waltz at the midnight hour. A passionate blood red love.

"I wish it… I want to be with you for evermore…"

She silently laid her head against her love's strong chest and slowly wrapped her small arms around him. Holding her fragile body in a strong, protective embrace, the Count wrapped his cape around her. And there he would stay- Always protecting… Always watching… Always loving. For all eternity.


End file.
